The Marauders and the Metals
by love-jonasxx
Summary: Changed the title. It's a typical LJ fic with my own twist. Please read and reply! Better summary inside...
1. Home Again

**Title:** The Marauder's and The Metal's

**Summary:** Enter the Marauder's and Metals' 7th year at Hogwarts. The Metals (Lily's gang) have been friends with the Marauder's since 5th year. James has been secretly crushing Lily for only Merlin knows! 7th year brings heartbreaks, true feelings, difficult and exciting times.

**Chapter 1:** Home Again

_Bring it all back to you,_

_Don't stop never give up_

_Hold your head high_

_And reach to the top._

_Let the world see _

_What you have got,_

_Bring it all back to you._

_(Bring It All Back by S Club 7)_

My Life is wicked! My family couldn't be any better, well maybe except for Petunia. My mum Ana and my dad Paul are the best parents ever. My mum is a nurse at a nearby hospital, and she works in the labor ward. My dad is a lawyer and a highly respected one too. Many people call on my dad when they need a lawyer. Then there is Petunia, and she is three years older than I. We used to be the best of sisters, until I got my Hogwarts letter seven years ago. She wants nothing to do with me now. But then there is my baby sister Clover who started at Hogwarts this year. There is a 6-year difference between us. Lo and I connected when we were younger. Petunia was very angry that mum had another baby and didn't want anything to do with Lo. She especially doesn't want to even live in the same house now that Lo got her Hogwarts letter. I took Lo into my care since my parents were gone a lot. I taught Clover everything I know. I taught her how to play softball, I taught her spells at age five, and I taught her how to ignore Petunia's constant whisperings of 'freak'. That's my family for you.

My friends also make my life worthwhile. I have five incredible best friends. I like each of them for their own style. Tay is quiet, Sam is athletic, Em is perky, Mac is funny, and Ala is stylin'. I'm just your average 17-year-old girl. Well at Hogwarts people like to believe my group is Hogwarts "most wanted females", which we don't really care about. Ala only really cares about looks and fashion sense. Here is further information about my fabulous five friends.

Samantha Lee Bogolyn is 5'7" and has back length dirty blonde hair. Her baby blue eyes accent her Mexican and German culture. She has very tan skin, and we mostly call her Sam, Sami, or Samlee, but mostly Sam. Sam is outgoing, witty, and very athletic. She plays seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sam is half and half. Her father is a wizard and her mother is a muggle. She is also in Gryffindor. And which leads me too . . .

Taylor Lyn Bogolyn, Sam's twin. Although Tay is 5'7" and has long dirty blond hair, they act nothing alike. Tay has hazel eyes and tan skin. She is quiet and mellow and is one of the biggest book worms you would ever meet. She is always carrying a book around. But I would have to say that Taylor is probably the prettiest out of the Metals. Tay is very different from all her other friends since she doesn't like to get out much. Tay is also a Gryffindor.

Emily Nova Richard is the smallest one standing at 5'4". Her chocolate brown eyes and back length dark, chestnut hair that accents her pale skin very well. Emily is formally known as Em, Emma, Emmiez, Emerz, Emmy, and Emilie. Em comes from a pureblood family that roots are from Switzerland. She is very tough; you might not think that if you judge her by her looks. Emmy plays a chaser on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. And she works long and hard on conditioning so she can probably beat any guy at running, lifting, etc.

Makala Raquel Smerian is originally from Hawaii. Her parents moved to London when she was very young, not yet one year old. Makala a.k.a. Kay, Lala, or Mac is extremely funny and catty. She has shiny black hair and big black eyes, and is also 5'6". Mac is a mix of all my friends. She is in Gryffindor, but has a boyfriend, Austin Goldenburg, in Ravenclaw. We think that they are the cutest couple. Mac is also a muggleborn.

Last but not least is Alana Michelle Cruz. Ali, Ala, Lana, or Cruz is 5'7" and has long beach blonde hair with pale green eyes. She has a Mexican accent since she is from Mexico. Lana was actually born in Mexico and lived there till she was about five then moved because her father wanted to live in the wizarding community. She is a pureblood and is the girly girl of our group. Lana is also rather quiet, and has a boyfriend Ryan Matel. Who we think is not worth her while. Ala is in Gryffindor too.

Then there is me, Lily Jordan Evans. I am 5'7" and have emerald green eyes and vibrant auburn hair that cascades down my shoulders. My friends call me Lily, Lil, Lils, and L.J. My group claims that I am the smartest one and the prettiest one out of them all. I disagree with both. I think Tay is the prettiest and Em is the smartest. You mostly know about my family already and that I am a muggleborn.

We also have a really big secret that no one knows about! We all have our own nicknames too. Mac's is Wings, Em's is B.B., Tay's is Patches, Ala's is Sneaky, Sam's is Snowy, and I am Glow. Maybe you can figure it out?!

Those are my fabulous 5 best friends! They make life exciting and very surprising. We'll see what is in store for us in our 7th year!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Onto Hogwarts...

"Lily? L.J.!" yelled Sam waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked changing my gaze from the countryside.

"As I was saying," continued Sam, dirty blonde hair blowing in the breeze from the open train window. Sam's sparkling blue eyes were catching the shining sun from outside. "How was your summer?"

"I've only told you twenty times Sam!" I exclaimed, brushing a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"It's so interesting though," droned Emily. Emma's dark, brown hair shone brightly in the sun from the clear glass.

"Yeah, America sounds bloody wicked," said Tay looking up from her book.

Makala laughed, "You guys are funny! Give poor L.J. a break, she needs to breath."

"Thanks Mac," I said happily.

"Plus she needs time to think about James," cooed Mac.

"Oh yeah I really need to spend my time thinking about Potter," I said sarcastically.

"Then tell us more about America," demanded Alana.

"What about America?" came a deep male voice from the compartment door.

We all turned our heads to let our gazes fall upon the Marauders.

"No one invited you Black," said Sam playfully.

"Did someone go to America?" asked Sirius.

"Lily did," stated Emmy.

"Ah, the wonderful country," said Sirius letting himself into our compartment and sitting down next to Sam, ignoring her protests.

Sam was probably the only one who hadn't fallen for the "Black Charm or Potter Charm". As along with Em, Tay, Mac, and I. Lala fell for it in 3rd year. Sirius Black, where to start? He is one of James Potter's best friends and is no doubt very handsome. His jet, black hair which is always falling into his almond colored eyes. Sirius is a complete charmer and almost every girl can fall for his charmer act. Although Sirius flirts a lot, I don't think he has ever had a long term relationship. His longest one has probably been 2 or 3 weeks.

James Potter walked into the compartment behind Sirius. James was also a very good-looking man with his bright hazel eyes behind his wire trimmed glasses. Then there was his untidy black mop he called hair. James is the captain of the Quidditch team, and has been since 5th year. James plays chaser along with Em.

Third to follow into the now compact compartment is Remus Lupin. A quiet guy that didn't take his looks for granted. He was into his studies as Tay was. Remus has light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and brown eyes that are filled with wisdom and knowledge. Remus and James were always competing for the top scores in every class. James was always amazingly ahead of him. Sirius was right behind them too.

Peter Pettigrew (should Die!) entered the little room. Peter was a small plump boy that really never did fit in with the other three. But yet he still hangs around with them.

"So tell us about America L.J.," said James.

All the Marauders call me by my nickname L.J. now instead of Evans, which I am very thankful for.

"Again! I might as well write a book about my trip," I said exasperated.

Everyone laughed then went into their own conversations with the people they were sitting next to. Remus was eyeing up Em while she gabbed about a good book she had just read, with Tay popping into the conversation every once in awhile. Sam, Sirius, and Mac were talking about Quidditch while Ala read a magazine. Peter was sitting quietly, looking out the window at the passing landscape

"Guys I am going to go find Mary," Peter resided and slipped silently out the compartment door.

"Aw, Wormtail's found himself a girlfriend," teased James.

"Shut up! I think its sweet," stated Tay.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say," replied James.

"Oh shut it!" I said swatting his arm.

A little while later James said, "Sorry my fellow friends but I need to go. Duties call."

He exited the door and I quickly followed him. "Duties?" I asked.

"Yes," said James in an airy way, "if you haven't noticed I'm Head Boy."

"Are you serious?" I asked stunned.

"No, he's Sirius," said James pointing to the compartment which we had just left.

"Ha, ha. That is so old its not ever funny," I said sarcastically, "but you? Head Boy? What about Remus?"

"That's what I thought," he replied with a grin. "He's to googly eyed over Emily to even care about the position."

I laughed, "Well let's get a move on. We can't be late for our first meeting. Plus we have to make a plan to get Em and Remus together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heads Compartment

"Nice of you two to finally join me," Professor McGonagall said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry lost track of time," replied James smartly.

"Of course," McGonagall sighed. "Anyway here is the list of prefects. Two prefects from each house; 5th thru 7th year. I read the list first.

After I read the parchment I passed it over to James so he could read it.

"Do you think Sam and Sirius know?" asked James, as we were leaving the nice compartment after we finished talking with McGonagall.

"No," I said, "don't you remember? The prefects don't know they are prefects until shortly before the Sorting Ceremony."

"Never noticed," James said blankly. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a git sometimes.

"I should go check and make sure my sis okay," I said to James as we patrolled the corridors of the train.

"Okay, what does she look like so I can point her out," asked James.

"Like a miniature me," I replied.

"And her name is Clover, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said bewildered, "how did you know that?"

"I am not sure," James answered looking up to the ceiling.

We walked for a short while longer until I spotted my sister sitting with two other girls and three boys. One girl had bright blonde curls and pale green eyes and the other girl had smooth black hair and had small black glasses surrounding her brown eyes. The boy sitting across from Lo had messy black hair and hazy blue eyes. The one sitting next to him had brown hair and brown eyes, and the last one had pale brown hair and black eyes.

I knocked on the door and Lo recognized me instantly and jumped out of her seat to get to the door.

"Hey L.J.," said Lo happily. "These are my friends Blair Rose Antony," the girl with the curls said a small high. "And Naomi May Lewis." This had to be the other girl. "And this is Jason Potter, Mikey Boarman, and Tyler Fisher."

'Potter!' I thought to myself. He defiantly looked like a Potter with the messy black hair. But why did my sister have to be friends with one!

"Hey Jason, I didn't see you there," said James giving his brother a high five.

"Hey bro," said Jason smiling.

"We just came to check in on you," I said, "let's get going _Prongs_."

James was gazing at my sister but snapped out of his trance after I called him that.

We walked a little further down the corridor until he said something.

"Why did you say that in front of them?" he asked.

"You were gazing at my sister and it was kind of scaring me," I stated.

"Your sister is really beautiful."

'Great he is hitting on my sister.'

"You two look exactly alike," said James.

'Did he just give me a compliment? No he couldn't have. Wait! He just called me beautiful.'

"Thanks," I muttered as we continued down the corridor.

After awhile I said, "So what are we going to do about Em and Remus?"

"Well I am not sure yet," said James, "but I don't think I am going to be able to stand them apart any longer. Whenever Em's over my house all she talks about is Remus. It gets quite annoying after awhile."

"How much is Em over there," I laughed.

"A lot, since we are cousins. Which sometimes sucks," said James.

"So it's your dad and her mom that are sibling?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" answered James.

"Just wondering," I smiled. "Does Emma's mom have the same messy hair as you?"

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically.

We walked in silence for a while. Then we noticed bright flashes of light coming from underneath the next door. James ran ahead of me and I followed closely behind him.

James threw open the compartment door and we stared at the scene before us. Two 3rd year boys, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, were on top of one another. James had to pry them both off of each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled James calmly.

"He was calling Candice a... a... a...," stuttered the Gryffindor boy. James recognized him, he was Kenny Highpost.

"What was he calling you?" James asked sweetly, kneeling down next to the curly haired girl. James flashed his famous smile that could make any girl at Hogwarts melt.

"He, he was calling me a mud... mudblood," squeaked Candice. James looked over at me thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"What's your name boy?" asked James, directing the Slytherin.

"I don't need to tell you," spat the Slytherin.

"I beg to differ," James stated. I stifled a laugh.

"Why should I care?" said the Slytherin disgustedly.

"Because, you are talking to the Head Boy and Girl," he acknowledged pointing over to me.

"His name is Pip Walker," piped Candice.

"Thank you Candice," James said giving her a sweet smile. "Ten points from Slytherin, for inappropriate name calling and for dueling. Five points from Gryffindor for fighting back as well.

"You can't do that!" cried Pip.

"As a matter of fact I can. Do you want me to make it twenty?" said James dangerously. Pip shook his head then bounded down the rest of the train.

"You two can get back to your compartment now," James said turning to the two Gryffindor's.

Candice whispered, "Thank you," before fleeing down the corridor to see her friends.

"Well, Potter, you handled that pretty well," I said, still in shock of the matter.

"Thank you dear L.J. I am not as cold hearted as you think," he replied with a cheeky smile. He continued down the corridor, patrolling. He left me standing there staring at his back, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

After a good half an hour I went to get changed into my school robes. I had just left one corridor when I heard someone calling my name. I spun around to see Gilderoy Lockhart skipping gaily towards me. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark loo.

Come and give Gilderoy a good kiss," he called.

"Ugh!" I muttered. The person in front of me sniggered.

"Ah James! What the heck are you doing in here?" I yelped trying to break free from his grip.

"Hiding," he replied simply.

"From Amber, who else!" cried James. "I tell her no and I mean it, but she doesn't get it. a/n sound familiar? And you?"

"Who do you think?" I asked impatiently. "Gilderoy Lockhart is the most conceited person ever."

"Even worst than me," mumbled James.

"Sorry didn't catch that," I said.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, I don't know what people see in him. He is very annoying and won't give the heck up on me," I said exasperated.

I shifted under James arms, which were in a very awkward position. I was backed up against the wall, and James had his hands on my shoulders. His arms surrounded my body and had a very firm grip on me. James' face was lingering quite close to mine so that I could feel his warm breath tickling my face. My spine was tingling, and a blush crept onto my face.

"Can you hear anything," I whispered.

"Nope, coast is clear," said James, then he realized the position we were in. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay, let's just go," I said reaching for the door.

"You go, I have to finish getting my robes on," he added and closed the door from behind me.

I walked back to the compartment with my robes now on. I opened the door to see Tay curled up reading one of her many books. Emmy's head was resting in Remus' lap. Sam was leaning against a sleeping Sirius.

I thought to myself, 'It must be tired riding a train.' I giggled as I looked over to Ala and Mac who were finishing up some undone homework.

James walked up from behind me and poked my sides. I screamed but he covered my mouth with his hand. He surveyed the scene before and laughed, which resulted in me having to cover his mouth with my hand.

"Should we wake them up?" asked James quietly.

"Yes, we are almost to Hogwarts. You do the honors," I replied.

He smiled and nodded his head. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Fire!"

Everyone suddenly sat up. Ala, Mac, Tay, James, and I were clutching our sides from laughing so hard.

"Why are you five laughing if there is a fire?" asked Emmy looking wildly at us.

"There is no fire!" cried Mac through fits of laughter.

"Then why did you do that mate?" asked Sirius.

"We're almost there," stated James. He didn't have to say where because we all knew it was Hogwarts.

"How much longer?" asked Tay.

"Half an hour," replied Lana.

"Okay, how bout we play a game?" I suggested.

"Like what?" said Remus.

"Truth or Dare?" said Sam.

"Otay, Metal style?" asked Emmy.

"Of course," replied Mac.

"If you fail to complete a truth or dare you must do whatever the evil twins want you to do," smiled Emily dangerously.

"Yeah!" shouted Tay giving Sam a high five.

"Great," groaned Sirius.

"Oh suck it up," said Sam.

"Well does everyone understand?" I asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"I'll go first," Lana suggested. "Tay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too... reveal your deepest, darkest secret," said Ali.

"Okay, um, I have never kissed a guy," revealed Tay truthfully.

Everyone gasped.

"Okay Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," boasted Sirius.

"Alright, I dare you to snog a girl in here for 5 whole minutes," said Tay.

"Man!" said Sirius, and he had a tough time deciding. Emily, no Remus would kill him. Taylor, I don't want to spoil her first kiss. Lily, no James would kill him. Makala, boyfriend. Alana, boyfriend. That leaves, ugh, Sam.

"Take whomever you pick to the back of the train and we will send for you in 5 minutes," I said.

"Or maybe a little more," muttered James.

"We will be able to tell if you did it or not by how you act," said Remus as an after thought.

Sirius stood up and grabbed Sam by her and strode out of the compartment.

"Ha I knew it!" exclaimed James.

"Alright how about I go while we wait," said Mac. "Lily, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment, knowing Mac she would either; (a) dare me to kiss James or (b) ask me something about James.

"Truth."

"Bugger," sighed Mac, "well, what is your most favorite thing to do in the whole world? Something, if you could, do for the rest of your life?"

"That's easy," I said. "My favorite thing to do is play softball on my traveling team."

"What's softball?" asked Remus.

"Muggle sport," I answered.

"Do you think its time to go rescue Sam?" asked Ali.

"A couple more minutes," said James.

"I am going to go get them. But I will take my time," I said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius and Sam

"Okay you can stop dragging me now," complained Sam as they entered the room.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius.

"Why the hell did you pick me?" asked Sam outraged.

"Because you were the only one that I wouldn't get killed if I snogged you," stated Sirius.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"I didn't want to spoil your sister's first kiss, and Ala and Mac are already going out with people. James and Remus would kill me if I snogged Lily or Emily," explained Sirius.

"You've good morals Sirius. Although you act stupid you have a heart," stated Sam.

"Well thanks," muttered Sirius. "I know you don't want to do this, so if you don't like it just tell me and we can put a spell on to look like we did it."

"Alright, whatever is best," said Sam.

"How do you want to do this?" asked Sirius.

"God Sirius! You ask too many questions," complained Sam. "Just shut up and kiss me!"

Sirius was so taken aback he didn't move right away. Sam walked up to him and closed the distance quickly. She slid her hand behind his neck and lifted her lips to his. Sirius didn't react at first, but after tasting Sam for the first time ever he wanted more. He cupped his hands around her rosy cheeks and kissed back with so much passion he didn't know where it was coming from. Sam was on a whirlwind of emotions. She usually hated Sirius and now here she was snogging him like there was no tomorrow. One thing that she didn't get was that she actually liked this. Sirius was also. Sirius slid his tongue on the bottom of Sam's lip and she opened it up, letting Sirius' tongue slide and massage against hers. Their tongues were in a constant battle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They broke apart as fast as lighting. Sam wiped her lips with the back of her hand and opened the door.

Sam saw me standing at the door. She looked somewhat disheveled and had a smile creeping up on her lips. I smiled at her and was also in shock, she hadn't killed Sirius. Since I saw him come out of the doorway after her having a big smile plastered to his face. We made our way back to our compartment where everyone was waiting anxiously for the answers of Sam and Sirius. They wouldn't give any details besides that they did snogged. Only too soon we were at Hogwarts; the lovely castle loomed in the distance. The lights in the castle sparkled like stars in the night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts

"Hurry, we want to actually get a carriage this year!" cried Lana, referring to last year when we missed all the carriages and had to walk to the castle.

"Chill Ali, we have a carriage right here," stated Sirius gesturing to the carriage next to him. All my friends were sitting on one side when I climbed into the carriage last. I unluckily got myself placed between James and Remus.

There was little conversation on the up to the castle. We were all really tired and excited to be coming back.

As we saw the castle rapidly approaching, Sirius shouted, "Welcome home, my fair lads and ladies!" I smiled goofily, happy to be back at Hogwarts for another whole year, but yet said because it was the last one.

The carriages came to a halt in front of the steps that led up to the great and sparkling castle, Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah, L.J. Dumbledore needs to see us before the sorting ceremony," said James. "Hurry let's go!"

"Okay. Bye guys, save us a seat!" I called to my friends.

James took hold of my wrist and dragged me through hoards of black robes milling their way to the great oak doors that lead into the entry hall of Hogwarts.

"James slow down. You're hurting my wrist!" I cried.

"Sorry, we're here anyways." Light illuminated James' face as he entered the Great Hall. "Welcome back," he whispered to my ear.

I gawked at the hall, still amazed by how this could actually be here. I was so happy to be back words couldn't describe it.

"It's great to be back," I sighed as we made our way to the Head Table where Dumbledore was already seated.

"Ah, welcome Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "I first off want to congratulate you both on becoming the new Head Boy and Girl. Second, I would like to inform you of your new sleeping quarters. You are required to sleep in your Head Dormitories during the week, but on the weekend you may stay in either your old Tower or the Head's room. The Dormitory is concealed by an old looking photograph of Godric Gryffindor. The password is 'Patronus'. Also you two will be in charge of organizing prefect meetings. There shall be one in need soon for are Ball's this year. I know I can count on you two. You may leave now."

We nodded and left to find our friends at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore announced the prefects before the first years came in to get sorted. Everyone was ecstatic for Sirius and Sam receiving their badges. Sirius was still in shock of becoming a prefect. Then the first years made their way down the aisle and halted in front of the Head Table.

A young Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a bunch of frightened looking first years, "Now when I call your name, step forward and I will put the hat on you. When it calls out your house, you will go and sit at that designated table. First, Antony, Blair."

'_Ah yes, very smart. Also very loyal to her friends and peers. Only one place for you,' _The hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Our table erupted with cheers as Blair took a spot next to me. The order of our table went;

Lana, Sam, James, Me

----------------table----------------

Tay, Mac, Sirius, Em, Remus

"Evans, Clover," called McGonagall. My sister stepped forward trembling slightly and sat down on the stool.

_'Another Evans. I have been waiting for another one for sometime now. Just like your sister. No other place than,'_ "Gryffindor!"

I stood up clapping, as did my friends, as Lo joined our table. She took a seat next to Mikey and Tyler, who were both put in Gryffindor.

Some more first years were sorted, and then Lo's other friend Naomi was next.

"Lewis, Naomi."

_'A true heart. Very brave, yes very brave. And an excellent flyer.' _

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Lo and Blair stood up and congratulated their friend.

After a few more people were sorted James' brother was up.

"Potter, Jason."

_'Exactly like your brother. Another decent flyer, but also a very loyal friend. Very brave too.'_ "Gryffindor!"

The sorting continued on and on. Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore made his usual speech. Then with a wave of his hand food appeared on their plates. The first year's faces lit up with amazed expressions at the suddenly appearing food.

"Sirius do you always eat like that?" complained Ali.

"Of course," he said while chewing on his food.

"Pig," muttered Tay.

"What Taylor dear?" asked Sirius sweetly.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

"Anyways, how was everyone's summer?" asked Remus.

"Bloody boring if you ask me," said Sirius. "I was cooped up in that place until I left for Prongsie-boys house."

"L.J. tell us more about America," Remus said. "Where did you go?"

"Well," I began, "I went to a count of five states. One of which my mum was born in. First we went to Florida, where it is warm most of the year round but is hit with very powerful tropical storms. There we went to Disney World which is like a really big amusement park. Then we went to New York, where my mum was born in Buffalo. I saw the Twin Towers and statue of Liberty. Next we went to Minnesota and I learned how to play ice hockey. Then, off we went to California, where Hollywood and a lot of famous actors and actresses are shooting films and such. Finally we went to Texas, where we stayed by an enormous amount of water called the Gulf of Mexico. I had a fantastic time; well everything except for Petunia's constant whining."

They all stared at me like I just had spoken another language.

"Okay, apparently no one has any idea what I am talking about," I stated, laughing slightly.

"That's wicked though," breathed Sirius.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic if you ask me," added James.

"Haven't any of you guys been to America?" I asked.

"I have," stated James, "when I was seven though. I hardly remember a thing."

"Where did you go?" I asked eagerly.

"Well began," began James, "I only went to New York, Ohio, California, and Caribbean Islands."

"Awesome," everyone chorused.

Before anyone could continue, Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the hall immediately fell silent. "Ah, another year at Hogwarts is about to begin. One great feast I might add. Prefects should lead the first years back to their dormitories. Finally, I would like to see Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter before they retire to their chambers. Happy dreams all!"

"Let's go little ones!" yelled Sirius.

"Honestly Sirius, be a little less quiet," retorted Sam. "I don't think the dead people heard you."

"Oh stop it you two," cut in Taylor.

James and I stood up and went over to Dumbledore together.

"Sorry to have to bother you two again," Dumbledore smiled, his periwinkle eyes glistening.

"That's okay Professor," I said quickly.

"Anyways, I felt that I rushed my conversation with you last time," he began, "I hope you understood everything about the Head Rooms." We nodded. "Okay good. I was planning on having you two describe what to do with the Christmas Ball. Also we are going to have a Halloween Ball, but not an actual formal Ball. I think it would interesting to hold some sort of singing contest where groups of people or singles sing to songs that they now by heart. Also they are to choreograph their songs into dances. Do you follow me so far?"We nodded yet again."Okay, that's all I can think of right now. You two can think of other ideas too. Just run them by me or another teacher when you get the chance. Now off to your dorms, hurry now. Good night."

"Night Professor," we said before slinking away into the brightly lit corridor.

"This should be a fun thing to organize!" I exclaimed.

"The whole singing contest thing does sound appealing," said James.

"Yeah, we will need to plan things soon. How about this Saturday sine we shouldn't have too much homework yet," I suggested.

"Sounds good, 'Patronus'," said James to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. The portrait swung open to reveal...

This is my first fic so I hope it didn't suck to back! Please tell me what you think about it. This chapter was probably on of the most boring ones I have written so far, it will definitely get more interesting in a couple more chapters to come.

**Questions to Ponder**

What do Lily and James think of their new rooms and living arrangements?

Who will sing at the Halloween Ball, and what?

**Upcoming**

softball game

Hoped you liked it! Please R&R!!!

SAM


	2. Softball Anyone?

**Chapter 2:** Softball Anyone?

_Girls don't like boys_

_Girls like cars and money._

_Boys will laugh at girls_

_When their not funny._

_(Girls and Boys by Good Charlotte)_

James and I were in awe as we gawked, opened mouthed, at what lay before us.

"Well," I said after a long moment of silence.

"This has to be as big as the whole Gryffindor Tower!" stated James.

I could only nod. I gazed at the roaring fire, which glowed off of the surrounding furniture. The furniture consisted of a red love seat, a gold and red couch, and two squishy arm chairs. The whole common room was red and gold colors; that symbolized Gryffindor. The ceiling was very cavernous but had a homey touch to it.

I glanced around and saw two other doors. One read 'Lily Evans' in gold cursive, and the other read 'James Potter' in red manuscript. I crossed the carpet with a lion imprinted on it, and entered the room with my name on the door.

Once again, I was stunned. There was my four poster bed; that had lavender, silk sheets. My trunk and an enormous writing desk littered the room. There was a window which danced the night lights around my room. The room was filled with a ton of moving and non moving pictures. One was a time line of Sam, Tay, Em, Kay, Ala, and I. We were about 12 years old and were sitting on the steps of Hogwarts, waving. There was another one of us in 1st year, and we were learning the concepts of magic. Next was one of 5th year when we because friends with the Marauders.

No one will ever forget that fateful day when the Metals and the Marauders spoke civil words to each other.

"Hey L.J.," a voice came from the doorway.

I whirled around my wand at the ready, "God James! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelped.

"Sorry, just wanted to see how your room looked," he said eyeing the wall with the 'time line' on it. He reached out and touched my light purple walls. "You know I would never have guessed in a million years that we would become friends."

"If someone would have told me it would have ended up like this I would have told them to go get a life," I laughed.

"I also would have never believed that I would become Head Boy," breathed James. "I thought Remus would have gotten it. Sirius sure had a go at me when he found out. I can't wait to tell him off, since he got a prefect."

I laughed heartily and sighed flopping down on my soft bed. Then I noticed there was yet another door.

"That must be the bathroom," I thought out loud.

"You've got a much better view of the grounds than my window," complained James glancing out the window into the darkness that now surrounded Hogwarts.

I stood and walked over to my window peering out into the moonlit lake. James appeared at my side.

"The lake is really beautiful when the moon reflects on it," whispered James.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm glad to be back at home finally."

"I couldn't imagine any place other than here I would love to be more," said James as I tilted my head to look at him.

"Well I am going to hit the dreams," said James, he turned around to go.

"James wait," I called before I could stop myself.

"Yeah," he answered turning his head back around, his hazel eyes boring into mine.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered, sitting back down on my bed.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

I wouldn't ever left you get to close to me with out yelling out something very mean and bratty."

"I wasn't any better," explained James taking a seat next to her on her bed. "I would continually tease you and ask you out. Believe me, I wasn't the easiest person to like either."

"Yeah, but I never gave you a chance," I complained.

"It doesn't matter anymore," argued James.

"Look at us, were arguing about arguing," I laughed falling back onto my pillow.

Someone coughed from my door. I sat up suddenly to see Professor Dumbledore smiling.

"We were just talking Professor," stuttered James.

"I believe you," smiled Dumbledore, "I just came to make sure you found your rooms. Looks like you have. Good night."

With that he left. I turned around to find James staring at Dumbledore's retreating back.

"Okay, tell me that didn't just happen," I said.

"I very well did," smiled James.

"Great," I muttered.

"Well, I think its time for me to leave," James said leaving an uncomfortable air between them.

"'Night," I said.

"Night L.J.," whispered James retreating to his room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next Day

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and excited for classes. My alarm clock went off and I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the shower. I took a rather quick shower and soon was dressing in my robes and heading down for breakfast.

As I entered the Great Hall, my Gryffindor Table was already filled with lively people.

"Hey Metals!" I said cheerfully as I sat next to Emily.

"What's got you in such a cheery mood, this early in the morning?" asked Tay stifling a yawn.

"Nothing really, just happy to be going back to classes," I said. "But guess what!"

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Guess," I pleaded.

"You secretly love Snivellus."

"Hippogriffs can fly!"

"James kissed you."

"A Ball!?"

"Sam, hippogriffs were made to fly," I pointed out.

"So!" she retorted.

"Answer the other questions!" pleaded Ali.

"Defiantly no, no, and yes!" I cried.

"Damn," muttered Sam.

"Twinny dear," cooed Tay. "I think you owe me some galleons."

"Alright, alright," said Sam.

"You two betted on me!" I shouted. "For what?"

"That James would finally save us the misery and kiss you," said Emily.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I demanded.

"Why else," said Mac. "There's no one else to bet on."

"True, but Sam you almost made some galleons," I whispered.

"No bloody way!" exclaimed Sam.

"You almost kissed him?" pondered Tay.

"Almost, I bet he would have tried to if Dumbledore didn't come into my room," I said laughing.

"James was in your room," Em said incredulously.

"We were talking and Dumbledore walked in to make sure we had found our rooms alright. It was actually quite funny," I said. "What?" I asked as everyone was staring at me.

"God, why didn't you kiss him? You cost me 5 galleons!" cried Sam.

"Anyways," said Ali interrupting Sam's rant. "What about the ball?"

"Well there is going to be this talent show with singing and dancing. It sounds like an awesome idea. People dress up and sing to their favorite bands or singers. They the boy and girl winners do a concert at the Christmas Ball," I explained.

"Wicked!" said Mac.

"Look, here are our timetables," said Emily taking the papers out of a 5th years hand.

"Great, Monday looks like the worst day on here," I muttered.

"I thought you loved Charms?" wondered Ali.

"I do, just not potions, CoMC, or Herbology," I said.

"We all have the same schedule mostly," said Emily.

"Except, only Tay, Emily, and Lily have Ancient Runes and Astronomy," said Mac.

"Red alert here come the Marauders," whispered Tay.

We went back to our breakfasts as the boys sat down one either side of us.

"Hey gals," said Remus sitting down to an empty seat next to Taylor.

We just smiled and continued eating.

"Here are you timetables," I said handing the four boys their pieces of parchment.

"Anyway, L.J., tell us more about the Ball," pleaded Ali.

"I already told you," I said.

"We are so in!" yelled Emily.

"Count me out," said Tay.

"But Tay you will miss all the fun," pleaded her twin.

"Get over it," she said. "I'm not singing, I hate it, and you now that."

"Okay," said Mac. "I have some really good ideas."

"Let's hear them," stated Sam.

"Ok ..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The month of September flew by very quickly, and now we were ending the third week of October.

The Ball was going to take place at the end of the week and everyone in Hogwarts was in a tizzy. One day you would see Elvis Presley walking down the hallway, next there would be Britney Spears. There was a lot of singing going on too. I was walking down the hall one day and I swore somebody was singing 'Addicted'. Well, the week was going to drag by for some people.

My gang already knew what we were going to do for the Ball. We also have been working on our choreography to our song we are singing.

Dumbledore decided that they were going to be judged on their singing and dancing abilities.

At around 8 o'clock, I awoke. Then my brain kicking in, forgot that today was Saturday. Since I was already up I decided to go curl up in front of the fire for a while. My door creaked slightly but not loud enough to wake James up. I bounded down the short flight of stairs into the common room. I flew across the room pretending to be figure skater. My dance stopped in front of the couch where I found a heap of read blankets. The unmistakable black hair was able to been seen. The blankets shifted and I took a look upon a sleeping James.

I moved over to a comfy armchair and sat down. The book I was reading was one of the Little House books. Ever since I was younger I loved Laura Ingalls Wilder books. My mum actually hooked me on them one time when I was sick. I continued from the point where I left off last time.

After a half an hour, I could have sworn that I heard a groan come from James' room. But to my knowledge, James was sleeping on the couch in front of me. I think I am going insane, oh well. Speaking of the devil, James stirred on the couch.

"Hey," he said in a high sweet voice.

His voice made me double take and make sure I was seeing James.

"Uh hi," I muttered not looking up from my book.

"What's up Lilykins?" asked James.

Okay something was up; no one ever calls me that. Not even my parents call me that.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with James?" I asked half seriously and half joking.

"What do you mean?" he said sweetly, sitting up.

"Never mind, I'll be right back," I said.

Maybe it's just me or am I not getting something here. Well the detective inside me started to take over and I went over to James' door. I tried to open the door but, what do ya know, it was locked!

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath. "Ah duh, I'm a witch."

I pulled my wand out from my pocket and pointed it at the door and muttered, "Alohamora."

The door clicked open and displayed James' room. Even though he has seen my room I never have seen his. His sheets were a dark emerald and his walls were plastered with picture after picture. Joyous faces were smiling down upon me. I would have to guess that most of these were of his family and the Marauders. I saw a couple of the Metals just last year. I kept scanning the room for a sign of anything to get what was going on.

When I grow up I really want to be an Auror and this is testing my ability for finding clues. I saw that his bathroom door was slightly open so I carefully walked over to the door and pushed it open. There was yet another James, but this one was lying on the floor with duct tape on his mouth and his hands bound by ropes. He looked like he was out cold and when I felt his head he was as cold as a glacier.

"James," I whispered. "Wake up. Please, wake up! Ennervate."

James' eyes suddenly opened and his breathing became normal from its hard breathing pace.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," I said helping him up.

"What am I doing here?" asked James.

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked him.

"No, but I feel like someone dropped me off the Astronomy Tower," he said quietly leaning against the wall for support.

"Wait how do I know you are the real James Potter?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Well someone out there is either pretending to be you or you are the fake," I said examining him. "Okay, you are the only one that would know this answer, because you are the only that I told about this. What do I want to do when I grow up?"

"Become an Auror," he answered confidently.

"Thank Merlin," I sighed. "Alright, now someone out there is pretending to be you. What do you suggest we do?"

"Play with his mind," he said mischievously.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Common Room

"Babe," the other James said. (I am going to call the fake Wilfred!)

"Mmm hmm," I said taking my seat back.

"Where did you go?" asked Wilfred.

"To talk to James," I said bringing my book up to my nose to cover up my laughter.

"But I am James," said Wilfred.

"Okay, let's just play a little game then," I said. "If you can't answer any questions that means you either are as daft as a board or aren't James Potter at all."

"'Kay."

"First question is 'who is your cousin that is one of my best friends?'" I asked him.

"Uh, Amber Horn?" he said stupidly.

"Wrong," I sighed. "Emily Nova Richard, a.k.a. Emmy."

"Oh."

"One down two to go," I said. "Next, 'have we ever kissed?'"

"Of course, plenty of times," he smirked.

"Wrong again," I giggled. "James and I are mutual friends and haven't laid one hand on each other since our fighting days."

I felt like a bloody sports reporter or something, reporting things that have gone on in my life. "Final question. This one with truly prove if you are James Potter. James is the only one that I have ever said this too. Okay, 'what do I want to do when I grow up?'"

"Become a charms teacher," he said triumphantly pounding his fist into the air.

I snorted. "Wrong again. So that leaves you with 3 wrong and 0 right. Sorry buckoo but you loose. Now who the heck are you?"

Just as the words left my mouth there was an utter transformation taking place in Wilfred. I put my hand to my mouth to keep from either screaming out of pure insanity, or just trying not to laugh. Emerging from the picture in front of me was, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"How, why, when, what?" I cried. "Get the hell out of my sight!"

With those words he fled from the scene and whizzed out the portrait hole. James emerged from his room doubled over in laughter.

"That slime ball made polyjuice potion," I said still enraged.

"I don't think he is smart enough to make a simple needle turn into a cup," said James smiling.

"I know, but, whatever," I sighed slipping onto the couch.

"What to do know?" asked James.

"I've got an idea," I said grinning.

'Sam,' I thought.

'What?' she thought back.

'Get all the 7th years in the common room now! I wanna play some ball!'

'Right on! Hurry up and get your sorry arse over here.'

'Tootles.'

'Mwah,' she said then blocked me out.

I laughed to myself.

"Uh, Lily?" asked James, giving me an odd look.

"Yep."

"What did you just do?" he wondered.

"Talked with Sam," I said simply, standing.

"You... your telepathic?" he stuttered.

"Yes," I said boringly, "now let's go. We are going to go do something useful on this glorious Saturday."

"What study?" he joked.

"You butt!" I slapped him playfully. "Come on, let's just go now!"

We exited the Head's room and worked our way to Gryffindor Tower. The gangs, along with Ryan Matel, Isaac Little, Amber Horn, and Morgan Tiller, were there waiting for us. The two girls are terribly in love with the Marauders. Sometimes it is sickening to listen to what they want to do to them.

"Took you long enough," complained Sirius. "Now what are we doing?"

"Hold your pants on," snapped Mac.

"Snippy, snippy," muttered Sirius.

Alright, since were all here," I said, "we will explain what we are going to do."

"Finally," sighed Sirius.

Sam shot him a look before she began. "Okay, in the muggle world there is this really fun sport called softball. It is a game played with a wooden bat, a softball, and four bases. Also there are nine players on the field at once."

"The softball is smaller than a quaffle, but bigger than a snitch," Tay continued. "Conjure one up L.J."

I swished my wand and the nearest piece of parchment became a yellow softball. "Accio softball."

"Everyone up!" shouted Lana. "Were going outside to play!"

Mac and I are both muggleborn so we know what softball is. I actually played softball very competitively since I was about ten. Mac only played for a rec team.

Lana and I walked out front and were followed by many confused people. We ambled down the staircases until we were at the bottom. Once at the bottom we filed outside into the mid October grounds. Tay and Sam also know what softball is, Ala and Emily know now because we taught them back in 2nd year.

We were walking towards an open area by the lake when I saw my sister and her friends.

"Yo Lo!" I called to her.

She turned her head at the sound of her name and said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Were going to play some softball," said Em. "Care to join us?"

Lo looked at her two girlfriends and the three guys then nodded her head.

"Alright, let's get rockin'," she said.

Since Ala was really good at Transfiguration she transfigured a simple rock into an awesome softball field.

Amber and Morgan decided they wanted to be 'cheerleaders' for reasons of their own. So to the addition of Lo, Naomi, and Blair, we had a full team of nine. The boys were the same way, Jason, Mikey, and Tyler made their team nine too.

The boys were verse the girls, and we took the field first because we already knew how to play the field. Tay took first, Em second, Ali shortstop, Mac third, Sam took catcher, I took pitcher, and the little girls took the outfield. On my way out to the mound Lo stopped and asked, "Can I pitch later?"

"Ah duh!" I said as my sister raced to the outfield.

Now I am a rather good pitcher. I have pitched since I was about seven years old. My mum was a really good softball player when she was younger and taught me how to play. Well it turned out I was a natural and my parents signed me up for a really good to called the Natural's. The Natural's were a team of individuals picked out to be the best in the London and surrounding area. I haven't been able to play a whole season since I have been to Hogwarts. Every summer I go home though, my team is always in a couple tournaments that I am able to participate in. Our team is actually the best in Europe. We go to National's ever year and just last year we took the 1st place trophy. I was excited that I would pitch the championship game. Softball is what I am, I love it!

Anyways, we were in the bottom of the 5th, one out, and Emmy on 3rd and Tay on 2nd. The score was 3 - 1, the girls were winning. Sam is at the plate right now. James is pitching, Sirius catching, Remus at 1st, Peter 2nd, Ryan at shortstop, and Isaac at 3rd. The younger three were in the outfield.

"Come on Sami! Show 'em how a real softball player bats!" shouted Mac trying to fire Sam up.

"Let's cheer," suggested Ali.

"How about," I pondered, "'Hey my name is...'. I'll start."

"Okay."

"Hey my name is Lily and you know what I got?"

"What do you got?"

"I gotta team that's hotter than hot!"

"How hot is that?"

"Batman and Superman!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Can't hit the ball like Sami can!"

"Oh... yeah!"

"Come on Samerz!" cried Mac. Just as Mac yelled, Sam swung and lined the ball over everyone's heads. Em and Tay ran in and Sam ended up with a triple.

"And that my friends is how you play softball," said Sam doubling over with laughter at third base.

"Woohoo Sam!" Emmy called punching her fist in the air.

"Show off," mumbled Sirius from behind the plate.

"Alright L.J.!" yelled Emmy. "It's your turn."

The first pitch was outside.

"G double- O; whoo, G double -O-D-E-Y-E, good eye clap, clap, clap, clap good eye clap, clap, clap, clap. Now kiss that ball good bye! Mwah!" the girls shouted.

James pitched the next one right down the middle. I bunted it a little to the left, and I am verily quick so I made it to first base. Sam stayed at 3rd because the boys were watching her closely.

Two hours later and the girls won, 5 - 2. We dominated! Plus, it was the boys first time playing but they got the hang of it.

"Good game guys," we said to the boys after clearing up the field.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Sirius.

"Someone's not a very good loser," mocked Sam.

"Stuff it Sam," said Sirius playfully.

"You wanna go," she said pretending to punch him.

"Bring it on!" shouted Sirius, circling Sam like they were wrestling.

"Can it you two!" shrieked Ala.

"Yeah, you two bicker like an old married couple," stated Emmy.

"But we would be a young couple," corrected Sirius.

"You wish," snorted Sam.

"Let's just head back up to the castle," suggested Remus.

"Oh yeah," started James, "Em and Sam Quidditch practice this week, on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.

"Were starting this early?" whined Em.

"If you wanna win the Cup this year, hell yeah!" James said.

"Whatever," mumbled Sam.

The group trudged back up to the castle. Inside the main entrance there was a horde of people surrounding the bulletin board.

"Hogsmeade this weekend," stated Mac standing on her tip toes glancing at the board.

"And auditions for the Ball are all next week," said Tay.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that Day

"Lily!" called James.

I looked up from my charms essay.

"There you are," he said jogging over to me.

"Here I am," I giggled. "Do you need something?"

"No," he began, "I was just wondering if you want to hang at Hogsmeade with me?"

He looked very flustered and I thought for a moment. "Of course."

James looked like he had just won the Quidditch Cup, "Awesome, see you later for patrols!"

I found myself smiling at his retreating back. James walked over to the corner of the common room where the other three Marauders were hunched in the shadows. Then Isaac came walking up to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked quietly.

I didn't even look up but said, "Okay."

Sorry if it took so long to update! I am having typing phobia. I will try to type the next chapter as quick as I can. R&R!!!

**Questions to Ponder**

What does Isaac want?

**Upcoming**

Meetings and Ideas

Lily and James fight

Later Dayz,

sam


	3. Meetings And Ideas

_Author Note: Thanx for my first reviewers! I didn't think anyone would actually like this story, but thanx! It means a lot. Now on to the story._

**Chapter 3:** Meetings and Ideas

_Throw your hands up _

_If you know that you're a star_

_Better stand up_

_If you know just who you are_

_Never give up, never stay down_

_Girl power, girl power._

_(Girl Power by Cheetah Sisters)_

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Well I was wondering," began Isaac, "if you don't already have one. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, and be my girlfriend."

"I dunno," I started.

"It's alright," said Isaac sadly, "I understand if you don't want to."

"Well, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't know you at all," I explained.

"So I guess the answer is no?" he asked.

"Looks like it, now I have to get going," I said standing up. "Bye."

I gathered my belongings up and sprinted up to the 7th year girls' dormitory. I was contemplating on why the heck Isaac just asked me out, that I didn't notice Amber and Morgan walking out of the door.

"You might not want to think any harder," smirked Amber.

"Yeah it might just hurt your head," giggled Morgan.

"The only one whose head is going to hurt is yours," said Mac framing the doorway. The two backed away and scampered down the stairs.

"Thanks," I muttered stepping into my old dorm room. I went and sat on Tay's bed where Emerz and Ali were playing exploding snap.

"Why were you thinking so hard?" asked Mac.

"Well, you know Isaac in our year?" I stated. "Well he asked me out, and I don't even know the guy, so I said no."

"He's that kid that acts real gay and hangs around with Alana's boyfriend," suggested Tay.

"Hey my boyfriend isn't gay!" exclaimed Ali.

"How would you know," snorted Tay.

"I can't believe you!" cried Ali smacking Tay with a pillow.

"Okay, no war tonight. I am beat," said Sam who was putting away her newly polished Thunderstreak 750.

"Well I am going to hit the sack, see you tomorrow girls," I said.

I wove my way to the Head's Room and found that James was either in his room or not here because he was not sitting by the fire. I was exhausted and went straight to bed.

Next Day

The morning started out rather fine. I still didn't find any sign of James anywhere when I went down to the common room.

I met my friends by Gryffindor Tower and we proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way down we ran into Ryan and Isaac, and Isaac attempted to put his arm around my shoulder. Em snorted as Ali walked ahead with Ryan. We walked into the Great Hall and made our way to our usual spots at the Gryffindor Table. The Marauders were already eating when we finally sat down.

"What's up mi ladies?" asked Sirius between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Tay gave him a disgusted look.

"Where is James?" asked Emily looking around.

"Dunno, haven't seen him since last night," replied Remus.

"Did something happen?" asked Mac, worried.

"Not that I know of," said Sirius after a long drag on his OJ.

I looked around too. James was nowhere, it seemed like he had vanished.

"I got to go. Head stuff," I said quickly as I walked out of the Great Hall. All my friends were giving me curious looks.

"Lily," someone whispered.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

"It's Jason," said the small image of James.

"Oh," I sighed out in relief. "What's wrong?"

"It's James," whispered Jason.

"What... what's wrong with him?" I asked quickly.

"I really don't know," said Jason honestly. "All I know is that something really bad must have happened. I think it has something to do with my sister."

"Oh Jason," I said softly, giving him a hug. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I think you should," he said then walked away into the Great Hall.

_'I should know where he is?' _I thought. Then I turned around and ran outside the large oak doors that led onto the grounds. I stopped then pointed myself in the direction of the Metals and Marauder's favorite part of the lake. Then I sprinted as fast as I could to the other side of the lake. Once I was close enough I could just make out the unruly hair only Potter's had. My breath was heavy as I made my way over to him quietly. James was sitting there tossing small stones into the lake. Silently, I took a seat next to him.

"Hey," I whispered.

He turned his head at an angle. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. I haven't seen you since last night," I said.

"Well I thought you would want some time with Isaac," he grumbled, then threw another rock into the rippling water.

"Why would I?" I asked. "I don't like him at all."

"Didn't he ask you out?"

"Yeah, but I said no," I said glancing over at him.

"Oh."

"What's wrong James?" I asked him.

"Nothing," lied James.

"James Potter, I know you all to well to tell when you are lying. Now spill your guts right now and tell me," I demanded.

James smiled then it faded as soon as it happened. "Well... there are a lot of things. First off, I thought you were going out with Isaac, so that didn't help. Then, just yesterday, I received a letter about my older brother, Jared, having been in a serious accident. He could literally die any second. Jason and I are not aloud to leave until the weekend though. It's so damn frustrating sitting here not being able to do anything about this."

My eyes lingered over James hunched body, he was trying to be strong but he wasn't going to be able to any longer. "What happened to him?"

"No one really knows," sighed James hanging his head. "His girlfriend, Melissa, was with him. She had gone somewhere and when she came back he was lying on the floor of their apartment. Of course Melissa thought he was dead. I think he was tortured into insanity or something along that line."

By the end of his speech, his eyes had formed little water crystals in the corners.

"James its okay to cry once in awhile," I whispered trying to comfort him.

Then he started to sob. I pulled him into my body and rubbed his back. "It's alright. Your brother is going to be fine."

I kept whispering into his ear as he sat there crying like there was no tomorrow. My head was leaning against his soft tangled mess, and pretty soon I was crying with him. I hugged him tight and I thought I might squeeze him to his death. All the same, he was hugging me tight as well, almost as if he would let go and I wouldn't be there.

After awhile James started to calm back down.

He brought his head back up from his position from my neck and smiled at me. "Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here for me," said James as he stood up slowly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said as I took James' outstretched hand and stood up also.

James was staring intently at my face trying to decide what he wanted to do. I almost yearned for him to hurry up.

"Let's head back," James said as he turned and started to walk away to the castle.

"James!" I called, running to him.

"Mmm," he said as I came to a halt in front of him.

"I forgot to give you this," I said. Then I slipped my hand behind the nape of his neck and brought his sexy lips to mine. The instant our lips touched an electric shock emitted through our bodies. We paid no notice to the shock, and James' hands found their way to my back and were rubbing my back slowly. I don't know what came over me to kiss him, but I did just that. His tongue slid across my lip and I opened my mouth slightly to let him gain entrance. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, just tasting each other for the first time in our lives.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Perfect Meeting

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight," I said sitting down in the front of the classroom. James had come but was still in a tense mood from earlier. After our little 'session' he relaxed quite a bit.

I continued, "Tonight we need to discuss the finishing touches on the Halloween Ball." I glanced around the room, some people were writing notes down and others raised their hands.

Gracie Pattou, 6th year Ravenclaw, spoke first. "We Ravenclaw's have already organized the food, drinks, and that sort. We will set is up an hour before the Ball starts. The food will be served at 8:00 pm during the songs."

"The Ball is held from 6:00 - midnight. From 6-8 is free dancing, then from 8-11 is dinner and the singers, and at 11:30 the judges will announce the best girl and boy group or person. Then they sing a final number together, of the audiences choice," explained Alexa Madry from Hufflepuff.

"The Ball is for 4th years through 7th years. No dates are required, unless you feel the need to have one. Casual wear, unless you are in the contest," said Maddi Crumpt, Gryffindor.

"Wonderful," I stated.

"Now we need the Hufflepuff's to make posters that advertise; tickets, food, dancing, etc. Ravenclaw's can handle all the tickets and food order. Slytherin's can take care of the music and classrooms that we need to reserve for people to get ready in. Then the Gryffindor's can decorate the Hall and organize the seating," James finished.

"Meeting adjourned," I called.

"7th years stay for an extra minute," said Sam. I looked at her wondering what she was up to.

"Alright, get on with it," snarled Snape.

Sam ignored him. "Since this is our last year at Hogwarts. We..." Acknowledging Sirius and James. "... thought of doing something kind of special for our class."

"We thought, that to remember our 7 wonderful years here, we could make a year book/ scrapbook kind of thing," explained Sirius.

"Each house can work on their other room mates. For example, you could make each persons a different way," Sam concluded.

"Also the perfects, and Heads, have to do the others," said Sirius. "I would have to make Sam's and she would have to make mine."

"That sounds brilliant!" exclaimed the Slytherin perfect, Sydney Ody.

"It will take a good amount of work and effort to make these things look half way decent," said Sam.

"Remember though, this is just for the 7th years. And don't breathe a word about this to any of your House. We already spoke with Dumbledore and he has agreed to help us in anyway possible," said Sirius.

"All of the other teachers have too," finished Sam. "Thank you and now you may leave."

I was stunned. That has had to been one of the greatest ideas I have heard in awhile from anyone.

"That's an awesome idea Sam," I said as we exited the classroom.

"It is. Only if I had thought of it," sighed Sam. I gave her a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"Well my good, buddy Prongs here thought of it," Sirius said clapping James on the back.

Sorry, my story turned another direction. I apologized for not putting in a fight scene. I thought it work better the way I typed it.

**Questions to Ponder**

What does Lily think?

Will James be okay?

**Upcoming**

Auditions

Classes

Later Dayz,

Sam and Lib

_Thanx firewalker32 for being the first reviewer! Sorry if I confused you! And also to Sadiler, Eva Angel, and Queen Girl!_


	4. Secret Slipped

**Chapter 4:** Secret Slipped

_'Cause baby, _

_There ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you_

_(Ain't No Mountain High by The Temptations)_

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I never would have known."

"Yeah," replied James quietly.

"I mean I never would have guessed that anyone would have ever come up with that idea," I said quickly before James could get mad at me.

"Well, I am going to head back to the room. I'm really tired," said James with a yawn.

"See ya," we replied.

"Bye," James said then took off down the hallway.

"Gosh L.J., you made that sound like that's the only smart thing James has ever down!" complained Sam.

"It probably is," I said.

"You don't know James half as well if you don't think he is brilliant," added Sirius. "He is very smart."

"He's an animagi! So what!" I shouted as Sirius clapped his hand over my mouth.

"How do you know that?" he hissed.

"I saw him rescue Snape last year from Remus," I answered. "Then he turned back into his stag and went back under the tree. If he can turn into an animagi anyone can."

"It's not that easy!" argued Sirius.

"If it isn't," I said, "how come we can?" Then it registered to what I had just said. "Damn!"

Sirius gapped at me, "Your... you're an animagi too?"

"We all are," spoke Sam.

"But why?" asked Sirius curiously.

"It was a stupid dare," complained Sam. "In third year Amber and Morgan dared us six to become animagus."

"It took the most part of third year to become one," I added. "We were only 13 at the time."

"Bloody hell," whispered Sirius. "That's really advanced for 3rd years."

"But you can't tell anyone," pleaded Sam.

"On one condition," grinned Sirius. "Our little miss redhead over here must go out with Prongs at least once."

"Ugh! Fine," I agreed. "But only because no one can know our secret."

Sam did a victory dance.

"When do I have to?" I asked.

"Whenever your little heart desires," sang Sirius.

I moaned.

"It's not that bad," said Sam. "Now me snogging Sirius is much worse."

"Do you want to test your theory," said Sirius smugly.

"I'd rather not," said Sam. She turned and began to run. "Bye L.J.!" Sirius pelted after her. I decided to head back to my room and finish up on some of my homework.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Sami! You are so dead!" shouted Sirius as they bounded into the common room, twenty minutes later. They had been chasing each other halfway around Hogwarts. Only did they stop when McGonagall spotted them chasing each other. But then Sirius chased Sam all the way back to the common room. Gasping for breath Sam fell onto the couch where Remus and Em sat holding each other. Sirius followed suit and landed in Sam's lap.

"Ugh, Sirius get off!" screamed Sam.

"No, I am rather comfortable," he said. Sam pushed him off her lap easily.

Sam looked at the pair sitting in front of her. "Um, is there something we should know?"

"Oh yeah," started Emily, "we are..."

"Going out," finished Remus.

"Score Emma!" exclaimed Sam. "Congrats. So now that's three down, three to go."

"Huh?" asked Sirius.

"Three of the Metals; Em, Mac, and Lana, all now have boyfriends," Sam explained. "Tay, Lily, and I don't."

"I see, and Lily will be four soon," smiled Sirius.

"I doubt it will happen soon," sighed Sam.

"Are we missing something now?" wondered Remus.

"Well, on are way back from the prefect meeting, Lily kind of blurted out a big secret," said Sam.

"Then I told them I would keep it a secret, on one condition," Sirius added. "That Lily must ask James out or go out with him."

"Serves her right," huffed Sam.

"Yeah," said Emmy, "you guys gotta keep this a secret okay?" Gesturing to Remus and her.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Are you playing dumb today or something?" said Sam sarcastically. "Because of Voldemort."

"Yes, if he gets wind of this," started Remus.

"We are in huge danger," shook Em. "Plus my parents are very popular Aurors, just like James'."

"Okay, I think I get it!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Wow, took you awhile," smirked Sam. "Yeah, so just don't act like you're together around people we don't trust or like."

"Alright," agreed Emmy. "I am going to hit the bed. Good night Remus, Sam, and Sirius." she gave Remus a peck on the cheek and climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Remus soon retired to bed too. Other people lingered and soon went off to slumber land. Later, Sam and Sirius were the only people up. They were pouring over a transfiguration essay about animagus.

"Why are we doing this if it isn't due until Tuesday?" asked Sam tiredly.

"What's your animagi form?" asked Sirius out of the blue.

"Um, snow leopard," answered Sam, "why?"

"Just curious," said Sirius. Then after a couple seconds he asked, "Can I see your animagi form?"

"If I can see your form," replied Sam resting her head on the table.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go first."

Sam lifted her head a little to see Sirius having a malicious grin plastered on his face. Sam wondered what he was up to. She laid her head back down as Sirius "transformed".

"Okay, done," said Sirius grinning.

She looked up and saw Sirius had taken his shirt off and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius.

"Is that all you can change into?" cried Sam from laughing so hard.

"You said you wanted to see my form," winked Sirius.

"Wow, you are a dolt," laughed Sam.

"Whatever, this is my real animagi form," he said then changed in to a large, shaggy, black dog. Sam went over to pet Sirius and he jumped up and licked her face.

"Sirius," she panted laughing even harder. "Ow!" she shouted.

Sirius changed back into a human and kneeled over Sam, "What's wrong?"

"You kinda bit me," shouted Sam.

"I didn't mean too," he whispered. "Here, let me help."

Sirius pulled her up onto the couch in front of the fire. He wrapped some of his robes around her wound.

"Thanks," muttered Sam.

Sirius sat down next to Sam and looked into the fire, "I am truly sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, you're my friend," he said looking at same, "and I really like you."

"Seriously?" questioned Sam.

"Yes I am Sirius," said Sirius.

"Well I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed," Sam said yawning.

"Alright see yah," said Sirius.

Heads Room

'I am going to kill Sirius!' I thought to myself. He makes me so angry sometimes.

"Patronus," I huffed at Godric Gryffindor's portrait before he could as for the password.

I stomped into the room, knocking someone over in the process.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I helped James up from the floor.

"What's got you all worked up?" asked James coolly.

"Sirius, who else," I said which made me smile a little.

"What did he do this time?" he laughed picking up hi parchment and setting it on the table. James lay down on the couch.

"Well, it wasn't what he did, rather what I said," I said taking a squishy armchair by the fire.

"What did you say?" asked James propping himself up on one elbow.

"What is this, twenty-one questions?" I giggled. "I slipped out a big secret because I was mad at you."

"What's the secret?" he asked his eyes wide with amusement.

I bit my lip, 'Sirius already knew it can't hurt telling James too.' "Well, my friends and I are animagi."

He gaped at me, "For how long?"

"Since third year."

"Wow, that's really advanced for third years. We learned in fifth year," he said slowly. "What does that have to do with Sirius?"

"Well, he promised he wouldn't tell," I started, "if I go out with you sometime."

"He is such a prat sometimes," laughed James. "He needs to accept the facts that were never going to be together."

My smile faded, "How would you know?"

"You mean there is actually a chance for us?" he wondered.

I moved and sat down on the floor next to James' head on the couch. "Maybe, but you can't tell anyone about the animagus thing," I begged.

"Do I get something out of this?" asked James grinning stupidly.

"Not today," I smiled sneakily. "I'm too tired."

"Aww party pooper," he whined. I stood up and swayed to my door. "Goodnight," I called over my shoulder. I slipped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dream

"Come on this ride!" shouted Emily as we neared a big roller coaster.

"Looks bloody wicked!" agreed Sam; she bounded away to the line as Sirius, Em, and Remus trailed after her.

I looked up from my perch. A sign above my head read 'Kennywood'. We were at an amusement park in Pennsylvania.

"You coming L.J.?" asked James. He stood there taller than ever gazing down at me.

"Of course," I replied entwining my fingers with his.

We walked slowly to the line. The others were already up ahead. I could just make out Emily's amazing diamond ring that was planted on her left hand. Remus had finally proposed to her just a month ago. Everyone was ecstatic for them.

James steered me over to a fountain instead of the line. There was a gazebo in the center of the lake. We stepped onto the boardwalk...

End of Dream

I awoke in a cold sweat. 'What the heck. That seemed so real, and Em and Remus, way weird.' a/n remember Lily doesn't know about them yet

My watch read 6:30 am. Breakfast would start soon and I climbed out of my warm bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed, then gathered my books for Monday morning.

The Great Hall was already brimming with people. My friends came down from the Gryffindor Tower a couple minutes after me. Luckily Ala sat on my right and James on my left so if Isaac had a back up plan for getting together with me, it wouldn't work. Em and Remus sat next to each other, Sam next to Em and Tay next to Sam. Sirius sat across from Sam and next to James. Mac sat next to Ala. Peter was nowhere to be found.

Whenever I looked at Emmy I would remember my dream from last night. I couldn't help but think that I was missing something. Every time Remus looked at Em his eyes started to sparkle. They must not be telling me something. I tried to put my thoughts aside. The auditions started this week; maybe we could do them today.

"Girls, do you wanna go to auditions today?" I asked.

"Sounds good, we could go during double Herbology," suggested Mac.

"Anything to get out of Herbology," stated Em, "I hate it."

"Alright," we all agreed.

"Oh sweet Lily," sang Isaac. How did I know this was coming.

"What?" I asked.

"I think that someone is sitting in my spot," said Isaac towards James. Ala was trying to contain herself from bursting out laughing.

"What spot?" I asked, "Does it have your name on it?"

"Well no but," he stuttered.

"Bye Isaac," I sang. Ala couldn't hold it in any more and burst out into hysterics. Next to her Mac had her hand clamped over her own mouth.

Isaac looked like he just got hit by a bludger. He turns and goes to sit down by, my sis, Clover. She pulls Jason closer to her so Isaac can't sit down. 'I've taught her well,' I laugh silently to myself.

"Let's get to Charms," suggested Tay as she rose from her seat. Everyone followed her suit and stood up. We walked out of the Hall then Sam and Mac linked arms and started to sing;

"Lookin' back on the things I've done. I was trying to be someone. Played with my part, kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart."

The rest of us girls joined in on singing with them. Soon we were singing all their songs. The Marauder's just gawked at us.

James finally asked after we finished singing another song. "How the hell do you know them?"

"Who doesn't know them!" answered Emily.

"They rock!" exclaimed Mac.

"And they are hot!" added Sam.

"We could never forget that," smiled Ala.

"Of course not," I said.

"Just thinking of them hurts my eyes!" a/n my friend said that and I thought it was hilarious said Tay covering her eyes with her hands.

"Who's your favorite?" Sirius asked Sam.

"A.J.," she said automatically.

"Mine's Brian," I said dreamily. "He's a hottie."

"So is Nick!" exclaimed Emmy.

"Kevin is fine," stated Lana.

"And we love Howie!" Tay and Mac said simultaneously.

"Wonderful," said James slyly.

"Hey do you think there's anything between them?" I asked James pointing to my sister and his brother as they walked ahead of us in the corridor.

"I don't know," smiled James. "I thought I taught him to steer clear of any Evans'."

"Oh you git!" I smacked him playfully.

"Watch it Evans," joked James. "I know where you sleep."

"Of course you do Prongs," cooed Sirius. He bolted away as soon as he said it. James followed him closely.

We stepped into Professor Flitwick's classroom and took our usual seats. I sit with Em, Sam and Tay, and Mac and Ali sit together. The Marauder's are right behind us this year. James and Remus said behind Em and I. Then Sirius and Peter next to them and behind Sam and Tay. Tiny Professor Flitwick stood upon his stool squeaking at the class to settle down. I am rather good in Charms, actually it my best subject.

This lesson we learned about, or rather reviewed, cheering charms. They were most likely to come up in our N.E.W.T.s. Most of the class came out pretty cheery. Only poor Remus came out extra cheery since he got partnered with Peter. Charms weren't Peter's area of expertise. Remus was actually more lively than usual. Em and Mac were cracking up at the mere sight of him.

"Hey, at least he'll be cheery for double potions," Sirius pointed out sarcastically.

"Double potions!" exclaimed Remus, "sounds wicked!"

"See what I mean," muttered Sirius.

"If Moony acts like that in front of Mundy, he might as well start cleaning the trophies," stated James.

"Hopefully it will wear off in five minutes," said Tay, checking her watch.

"Yeah, hopefully," sighed Emmy. "I have to sit next to him, and if he doesn't shut up I am going to be laughing the whole class."

We all laughed. Apparently Professor Mundy, our potions teacher, didn't put much thought into our seating arrangements in first year. Of course known of us knew we would all end up becoming friends. In our first year Mundy but Remus and Em at one desk, Peter and Mac, Ala and Ryan, Tay and Isaac, Sam and Sirius, and James and I. Mundy wasn't all that bad of a potions teach. He was a pretty good guy, but he mostly favored the Slytherin's'. We were unlucky to have them in class with us, but at least we didn't have to sit next to any of them.

Today we were brewing a love potion. Once Mundy announced that most of the girls went all giggly. All the boys groaned, Em, Sam, and Mac did too. They weren't for all the girly stuff like Ala. Tay and I weren't far from Ala with the whole girly act.

At the end of class everyone was exhausted from the two hours and a half of potions. We all corked our purple potions and left them by the cauldrons we were working at. Remus was as giddy as before. We headed for the Great hall to have some lunch. We entered the Great Hall and seated ourselves next to Lo and Jason.

"Hey Lo," I said cheerfully taking up a seat next to her.

"Do I know you?" asked Lo playfully.

"Of course," I said. "I'm your sister remember?"

"Oh yeah, Lily is it?" said Lo. "Jeeze sista I haven't seen you in a month."

"Oh come on Lo," I started, "I see you every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"I don't care about that right now," she lowered her voice to a whisper so I could only hear her. "Jason and I were talking and he says that he is having trouble with Charms. I told him that you are the Queen of Charms, so he was wondering if you could tutor him."

I looked over at Jason who was talking with James. He looked like a good student so I said, "Sure when?"

"You're the best L.J.! Probably a week after next on November 4th. I think that's a Tuesday," said Clover.

"Okay, just remind me because, I'll likely forget," I smiled.

The rest of the break period the Metals and I were frantically figuring out all the stuff we needed for the auditions later. We just need to bring our music.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Auditions

"Alright, Lily, Emily, Samantha, Makala, and Alana," called Professor McGonagall. "You're up!"

We went out and did our dance to the song we chose.

"Excellent girls!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick.

"You girls are defiantly in," stated McGonagall.

"What do you call yourselves?" asked Flitwick.

Em laughed, "We are the Metals."

"Okay thank you," said McGonagall, "you may head to dinner now."

We left the auditorium in high spirits. We made our way to Gryffindor Tower and dropped off our bags. Then we walked back down singing a dong.

"Ain't no Mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby!"

"You guys must watch all these American movies," stated Sirius as the Marauders fell in step with us.

"American movies rock!" shouted Tay.

"Yeah," said Sam. "What movies have the 'Marauders' seen?"

"Well, we have seen Remember the Titans, Lord of the Rings, Hidalgo, Seven, Darkness Falls, Signs, and Pirates of the Caribbean's," explained James.

"That's all?" asked Emily bewildered.

"You mean you haven't seen the Ring?" asked Mac.

"No," answered Sirius.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Sam, "We need a meeting girls."

We gathered in a circle.

"We must have them watch it," demanded Tay.

"I know, but when?" I asked.

"And how?"

"We can do it this Saturday after the Ball on Friday," stated Ala.

"But how?" wondered Mac.

"We can put this spell on a TV so we can watch it," I explained, "We can also use the room of requirement."

"Of course Lily, Charms is your best subject," added Sam.

"Yes and after we watch the Ring we can watch a happy movie," suggested Em.

"Like what?"

"Like ...um... Legally Blonde?" suggested Ala.

"Too girlish," said Sam. "How about... Daddy Day Care?"

"That's a funny movie," I said, "it's perfect."

We went back to the Marauders who looked thoroughly confused.

"Okay," started Mac, "we have decided."

"Decided what?" interrupted Sirius.

"Shut up and listen," proclaimed Sam.

"Anyways," continued Mac, "we have decided that since you guys have never seen the Ring that we are going to watch it on Saturday. Then after that we are going to watch Daddy Day Care. It will make you laugh after the scary movie."

"Okay, where?" asked Remus.

"Room of Requirement, 6:00 pm. L.J. is going to charm a TV so it will work inside of Hogwarts," said Em.

"We will be there," stated James.

Later

"See you guys later," I said to my friends as I left the Great Hall after dinner.

I was heading towards the Head Tower. I was walking down the hall when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around but no one was there, so I kept walking. Then I heard them again, but they were moving faster. Still, no one was behind me. Suddenly, my arm was grasped and something flew over my mouth so I couldn't speak. I was dragged down flights of stairs and outside onto the grounds. I got knocked out somewhere along the way.

James

James was sitting in the Head's Tower wondering where Lily was. She wasn't one to walk around after hours. After ten minutes he got impatient and dug out a piece of blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," mutter James then touched the blank parchment. Instantly the Hogwarts castle appeared from the tip of the wand. He searched for a black dot named 'Lily Evans'. He found it moving very fast to the shrieking shack by...

James gasped and swore at the same time. He immediately left the tower with the map and his invisibility cloak.

Another chap finished! Sorry for the long wait! School has been one heck of a time waster. Plus I have basketball tryouts this week and I'm going to Disney world this weekend for thanksgiving. I don't know when I am going to be able to write again. You'll just have to wait....

Thanx firewalker for being the best reviewer!!

Questions to Ponder

Why does James gasp?

Why is Lily kidnapped?

Upcoming

a rescue

once defied

a letter

Luv yaz

Sammay;)


	5. Rescue and Letters

Please reply!!! I might not continue this story if people aren't reading it! So please reply. On to the story...

**Chapter 5:** Rescue and Letters

_Tragedy,_

_When the feelings gone and you can't go on_

_It's tragedy._

_When the morning cries_

_And you don't know why_

_It's hard to bear_

_With no one to love you,_

_Your going nowhere._

_(Tragedy by Steps)_

James

James burst through the Gryffindor portrait hole. The whole common room looked up as he entered.

James yelled, "They've taken her!"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking bout Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Lily, gone, shrieking shack," James breathed heavily.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

Sirius stood up abruptly. "He's a flipping death eater and is probably taking her to Voldemort!"

"Sirius calm down," soothed Sam, "we need to go get L.J."

"But how?"

"I'll make up a plan on the way," said Sam as she stood up and flew out of the common room, "come on!"

Lily

I awoke with a splitting headache. My head was still spinning and my vision was blurry. The creak of wood boards could be heard from below me and there was a fire crackling somewhere to my left. I was slowly getting my focus back but I dared not to move. I had a bad feeling that I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. sound familiar. I could faintly make out the whispering of a couple males talking.

"We've got her Master," said a voice.

"What would you like us to do with her?" asked another.

Then a blood chilling voice answered, "Leave her, her friends will soon figure out she is gone and come try to rescue her. Then we will torture them!"

"Why not kill them?"

"Because you fool, I need the girl and the boy for my future. The prophecy clearly stated that their son will be my equal," Voldemort hissed.

"You know for sure they will come?"

"Of course, the boy is full of himself," shrieked the voice. "How dare you question me!"

A red light could be seen slight from where I was laying. The other withered in pain on the floor begging for mercy.

"Take it off master, please," whimpered the voice.

"Just a little longer."

Then the screeching stopped and was replaced by dull cries of pain.

I winced at the sounds and then I remembered that he was taking about my friends! They are going to come here and not know what to do... Sam!

'Sam!' I thought loudly.

In a couple of seconds, Sam replied back. 'Holy Merlin Lily you gave us all a scare! Where the hell are you?'

'It's a trap! Listen to me Sam! It's a trap, you have to get Dumbledore.'

'It's too late; we already are near the tree.'

'Just warn everybody. They are going to hurt a lot of you guys tonight and I don't want you to be unprepared.'

'Okay, I'll tell the others.'

'Be careful, please.'

'Like hell we will.'

She ended the connection and I lay back a little relieved. The wood floor was very uncomfortable and I tried not to make a sound. Right now I was more worried about what James was going to do when he got here. As if the voices had read my mind, they started talking again.

"What is your plan?" asked a figure.

"To lure them here and torture the Potter boy," replied the darkened creature.

"Why? Why not kill him?"

"Did you just not here anything I said before! His son will be my equal and he needs to live so I can be able to defeat him," answered Voldemort.

I gasped silently. 'Poor James, he has always wanted kids and to think that one of them will be Voldemort's equal is horrible. I feel bad for the poor mother of the baby.'

"Who's the mother going to be again?" asked a death eater.

"Who do you think?"

"Bogolyn's?"

"No you idiot!"

"Richard?"

"That's his freaking cousin!"

"Cruz?"

"NO!"

"Horn?"

"Are you blind?" screeched Voldemort.

"Oh, Miss Evans here?"

"Took you awhile," sneered Voldemort. "And yes Miss Evans will marry Potter and bare the child that is to be my equal."

I couldn't believe my ears! James and I being married, and have a kid! Plus this kid will either have to kill Voldemort or be killed. The blackness filled my eyes again and I passed out. The next time I awoke was when Sam was shaking me violently telling me to get my wand out. I looked around, my vision still blurred, seeing that all my other friends were stationed and ready to fight. James, Sirius, and Remus were taking on six death eaters. Em, Mac, and Lana were dancing around and dodging blasts of light. Tay slid over to my other side and helped me up.

I pointed my wand to the nearest death eater and shouted "Stupefy!"

The cloaked figure collapsed under my spell. Sirius and James looked over my way and were relieved to see me alive.

"L.J. watch your back!" yelled Sirius.

I twirled around to see Voldemort advancing on me. James pushed my way to my left and Sam was firmly planted on my right side.

"Aw, isn't it the lovely couple," shrilled Voldemort. James looked thoroughly confused; I looked straight back into Voldemort's eyes, not showing any weakness.

"Ah, Miss Evans happens to know what I am talking about," laughed Voldemort, "were you listening in on our private conversation?"

James looked between him and I still very confused. Then he bent down to my ear and whispered, "Any spell on three. One... two... three!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Voldemort deflected them easily and rolled his eyes as if to say is that all you got.

"Those simple spells do nothing to me. Now you shall feel pain!" cried Voldemort and before James and I could move he sent a single spell into my body. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was whacking axes into my back. I wouldn't let out even the slightest whimper; I would not let him have the glory of me hurting.

Just then the door burst open. In stepped Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pompfrey.

"Hello Tom," said Dumbledore calmly.

"This is not the last you have seen of me!" shouted Voldemort, before he apparated away. I glanced over at James and he crawled over to me.

"You okay?" whispered James hoarsely.

"I'll live, how bout you?" I replied touching his head where a big bloody gash was still bleeding freely. There was an electric shock which made me withdraw my hand quickly.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, lying.

"What happened here!" gasped Madam Pompfrey as she inspected us.

"We got hit with an unforgivable curse," I muttered.

"Good Merlin!" she shrieked. "Let's get you two to the Hospital Wing this instant!"

"Hold on Poppy," insisted Dumbledore. "I must talk to Mr. Potter and Miss Evans briefly.

"Oh fine," huffed Pompfrey.

Professor Dumbledore helped us up and led us over to a secluded corner. He spoke quietly, "Do you have any idea what Voldemort was doing here?"

Neither of us answered right away and then I nodded.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes, I was kidnapped and brought here, but I was unconscious for the most part. I woke up to hear Voldemort and some of his death eaters talking."

"Yes, indeed," he said thoughtfully. "Would you care to explain?"

I hesitated then said softly, "Not right now." The conversation was still fresh in my mind.

"That's quite alright. Now off to the infirmary with you," he commanded.

I found it hard to walk at first. But after I recovered some of my strength, I actually made it up to the wing. James and I walked quietly, and I could tell that he was thinking hard.

As I found my voice I said, "Thanks for saving me."

"I didn't save you, everyone did," he muttered looking away from me.

"Well thank you anyway," I said.

"Yeah, anytime. So what did Voldemort talk about?" asked James nervously.

"I don't think you could handle it right at this given moment," I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle it!?" he asked his voice rising.

"It's too much for one night," I answered.

"Too much!" he shouted. "I just got hit by and unforgivable curse. There's nothing more deteriorating than that. What is it?"

"Can you please wait until after we get better?" I asked exasperated.

"Fine," he huffed.

"You know it was hard enough for me to find out about this too," I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because it has to do with me..."

"And ..."

"... you," I finished.

"Oh, sorry," said James looking me deep in the eye. I knew he meant it just how he looked at me.

"It's okay."

Hospital Wing

"Good gracious! You two had to walk all the way up here?" shrieked Madam Pompfrey.

She had been tending to two other beds, which I recognized as Sam and Tay. Sam had a deep gash on her left leg and Taylor had a bandage over her left arm. They are more alike than they think. They both seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Sirius was sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed. He was holding her hand tightly. Mac and Lana were sitting next to Taylor. Remus was lying in a bed near the end of the ward, and Emily sat on his bed talking to him softly.

"Come, come. Take these two beds here," she said gesturing to the two beds next to her office door.

James and I collapsed on our beds. Everyone awake in the ward heard us and rushed over to our sides.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lana worriedly.

"Not really," I muttered.

"You guys shouldn't have been hit with that curse!" exclaimed Sirius angrily. "I could've helped you guys. Sam also wouldn't have had that bad gash if I wasn't such an arrogant prat."

"Sirius, shut up!" ordered James. "It's not your fault that Lily and I were hit with the curse. It is most defiantly not your fault that Sam is hurt either."

Before Sirius could argue back, Madam Pompfrey shooed them back to their dormitories. She gave James and I each a slab of chocolate, and then she gave us a dreamless potion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next Day

James and I were stuck in the Hospital Wing all day. James became reckless very easily. I decided to write a letter to home.

_Dear Mum, Dad, & Petunia,_

_Hello family. School has been going great so far. This Friday we are having a talent show for singing/dancing only. Lana, Mac, Sam, Tay, Em, and I are in it. We made the cut! Hope everyone is doing well. Clover is having a blast. She is really enjoying Hogwarts. I am staying here for Christmas as of now, unless something comes up where you need me to come home. School is becoming very hard and stressful. We are doing preps and studying for exams for our N.E.W.T.s. I really can't give too much detail but last night I was kidnapped. Please do not worry, I am perfectly fine! James and I were hit with a nasty curse, although it can become a deadly spell, he and I are mending well. See you over Christmas break!_

_Love,_

_L.J._

I was satisfied with my letter, and I stood up next to my bed. My hand quickly flew out to grasp the dashboard. James got up and helped me walk to Madam Pompfrey's office.

I asked Madam Pompfrey, "May I got mail my letter, please?"

She studied my face for a second then sighed, "Oh, very well."

I gave a slight squeal. James and I left the Wing and proceeded to the Owlery. Along the way we talked about Hogsmeade this weekend.

"I am excited for the talent contest! I love to sing and dance," I stated.

"What are some of your hobbies?" asked James.

"Singing, dancing, playing softball, reading, and hanging out with my best buds."

"Tell me more about this softball," suggested James. "How did you get into it, why, when?"

"Well it was my mum that really influenced me to start softball," I started. "My mum played softball at the age of 9. She loved the sport and took it seriously. At the time my mum tried out as a shortstop for the American Olympic team. My mum is originally from America in the little town of Rochester, Minnesota. She made the team and the year of 1952 her team went to the Olympics. I know that softball wasn't in the Olympics till much later The Olympics is a muggle sports event happening every two years. Summer Olympics then the Winter Olympics are two years later. They occur ever four years. Anyways, my mum's team made it all the way to the finals, only to crush China in the championship."

"Normally my mum would have taught Petunia," I continued, "but Petunia didn't like sports and getting dirty. So when I was born she taught me everything she ever knew. At the ripe age of 5, I could throw the ball properly. Then when I was 8 I learned to pitch. I took pitching very seriously. Right before I came to Hogwarts, when I was 11, I could pitch 45 mph. My speed increases every year, and when Lo was born I taught her well."

"That's really interesting. I need to see one of these Olympic things. Sounds very fascinating," stated James. "But I still don't get why you mum became a nurse?"

"Something to do after she retired from softball," I said opening the Owlery door.

My owl Linny swooped down onto my shoulder. I tied my letter to her outstretched leg. She took off in one sweep of her wings, and I gazed out at her until she was behind the mountainside.

"Let's head back L.J.," said James standing in the doorway.

"Alright."

We descended down many flights of stairs. Once we reached the bottom I asked James about his family.

"Well you know Jason. He is the youngest and I am in the middle. I have an older brother and sister. Jaci and Jared are twins. And as you recently found me in distress you know about my brother. They are twenty-six and my sister is getting married soon, I think. Jared works at the ministry of magic as an Apparition Test Monitor. He is also in the Order, as is Jaci. Jaci is a healer much to my parents dislikes. They really wanted her to be an Auror. But she stuck to her dreams."

"That's a lot of information," I said.

"Yeah, what are your sisters like?" asked James.

"Well, Petunia is three years older than me. She is a brat as all I am concerned. We used to be best of friends when we were younger, but when I got my letter she started to hate me. We would always fight and which would end up with her crying telling mum that I used _'freakishness'_.

"Does she have your beauty?"

The question unfazed me since I quickly answered, "No, she has stringy brown hair and in my own opinion, she looks like a horse. Lo and I were the blest ones in the family with beauty. Petunia was into boys and fashion as I was into school and softball. But then Lo was born when I was six. She looked like my twin. We got along real well together. Then she took up softball after me, and Petunia disliked her already. Even more hate came when she found out that Lo was a witch too. Mum and dad were very ecstatic about having another witch in the family."

"That's awesome, but I can't believe your sister doesn't like you. I don't know one person who doesn't like you!" exclaimed James.

"That's nice," I laughed as we entered the Hospital Wing.

"It doesn't take that long to mail a letter!" shouted Pompfrey.

James and I crept back to our beds. I asked, "When do we get to leave?"

"When I feel you are well enough," she stated.

"I think now would be a good time Poppy," came Dumbledore's voice from the Wings' entrance.

"Oh... oh very well. You two may leave," she grumbled walking to her office and slamming the door shut.

"We're free!" yelled James jumping up and down.

"Come, it is dinner time," said Dumbledore.

We had been in the Wing for a whole day and missed all our classes.

"Is something wrong Professor?" I asked, concerned by his pace.

"No, but your friends have been dying to see you all day. I wouldn't allow them to go incase their heads were to be bitten off by Poppy," he answered staring ahead.

"Okay, whatever you say," replied James not believing him for a second.

We walked in utter silence. By the time we reached the Great Hall everyone was already happily. Professor Dumbledore entered first walking down the aisle between the tables. Every head turned to the double oak doors as we entered. I head silverware drop and soon was engulfed in a bear hug by the Metals.

"You guys are finally out!" shouted Tay. We stepped outside into the hallway.

"Al here was about to hex Dumbledore into the next world if he didn't let us see you," stated Sirius.

"And the evil twins here were planning a way to break you guys out," said Remus.

"Great minds..." stared Sam.

"...Think alike," finished Tay, the twins started a laughing fit.

"I hate when they do that," muttered Sirius.

"We're used to it," said Mac.

"Well how is everyone else?" asked James.

"James how can you ask that?" wondered Sirius. "You were hit with an unforgivable curse, and all you can do is think about others."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't mind him, he's a little emotional right now," whispered Sam. "He's been like this all morning."

"Sorry hamster, but I thought I was going to loose half of the people I love last night," cried Sirius.

"Told you," added Tay.

"Well let's go eat and forget about all this for awhile," I suggested heading back into the Great Hall.

Again, every head turned to the door. Suddenly all whispers broke loose. 'Did you hear?' 'I heard Lily was raped by Sirius.' 'No it was James.' No Lily and Malfoy have a secret love.'

"What the hell?" asked James looking at everyone's faces, confused.

"Let's just eat," said Mac.

Next Morning

"Lily isn't that your owl?" pointed out Lana.

My owl Linny was swooping down to the Gryffindor Table. Grasping a letter around her leg, she let me untie it then took off for the Owlery. I scanned the letter and my face fell.

"What's wrong L.J.?" wondered Tay.

"I've got good news and bad news," I stated.

"Bad news?"

"Petunia's getting married to that pig."

"Good news?"

"You're all invited to attend!" I shouted happily.

"At least there is something to be happy about her getting married," said Sam.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"We get to go to the states!" I said.

"No way!" screamed Sirius.

"Who said you were invited?" snorted Sam.

"Well my love, everyone is attending," said Sirius.

"Just, what I need, to spend Christmas break in the presence of you," retorted Sam.

"It's on the 26th of December," I interrupted feeling another Sam/Sirius fight coming on.

"Great! That means I have to spend Christmas with you," whined Sam.

"Who said I was spending it with you?" asked Sirius.

Sam turned a bright red and looked down at her plate. Sirius seemed satisfied since he wouldn't stop saying that he got Sam to shut up. It was really annoying, and I good tell Sam was becoming very uncomfortable. She was going to blow sometime soon. Sure enough, she did.

"Sirius, shut up!" screamed Sam. "I think they have gotten the picture. You don't need to brag about it!" With that she stormed out of the Hall.

"Just great," sighed Tay.

"You had to go and do that," cried Lana at Sirius.

"Now she is going to be a dangerous disaster," said Tay. "Believe me I know.

"I'll go talk to her," said Sirius standing up abruptly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"No, I need to sort things out with her NOW," stated Sirius as he sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"Is it just me or is he more mature than before?" asked Tay.

"After Voldemort's attack, he is going to value the most important things he has in his life right now," said Remus.

"Oh," was all anyone could say.

Another one put away! Always good to end on a nice knowledgeable saying from Remus. Please be kind and REVIEW, it would be a great birthday present since my birthday is on the 10th! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Questions to Ponder**

What is becoming of Sirius?

What's going on between L/J?

Will Lily tell James what she heard?

**Upcoming**

Sam and Sirius "talk"

Makeovers

SAMMAY!


End file.
